


Lights

by otomiyatickles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 15:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17144141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomiyatickles/pseuds/otomiyatickles
Summary: It's Christmas time and Akaashi is in a relationship with Bokuto, so of course like everything else it's gonna be weird! Starting on: Christmas Eve.





	Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com](http://otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com/) \- 25/12/'16.  
> Christmas Prompt: "Why are you still awake?”

Akaashi knew his relationship with Bokuto was extraordinary. More like a rollercoaster ride. Not a day went by without surprises. Bokuto loved life, he loved a laugh. 

He was wild and playful, and there were still many sides of him to encounter, still so many random moments to share, and nothing to prepare himself for them. 

Which was also why Akaashi wasn’t prepared to wake up in the middle of the night on Christmas Eve.

“Bokuto?” Akaashi spoke before he was even fully awake, the cold and empty side of the bed where Bokuto was supposed to be being the cause of this. He was sure they went to bed together… Why wasn’t he here? 

Akaashi yawned and stepped out of bed, shivering when his bare feet touched the cold floor, and he shuffled across the room to get to the living room.

The room was dimly lit; the lights of the Christmas tree were lighting up the darkness, and at the coffee table on the floor sat Bokuto, his elbows leaning onto the table and his head resting in his hands. His legs were tucked under the table, and he was moving his head from side to side in a dreamy way, as if dancing to silent music.

“Bo? Why are you still awake?” Akaashi asked, and he crouched down next to him. Bokuto kept gazing at the Christmas tree, the lights twinkling in his eyes and a smile on his face.

“Isn’t it pretty? It just… relaxes me. I could look at it all night,” he sighed dreamily, and Akaashi blushed. It was quite rare to see Bokuto in such a calm and peaceful state. No, _really_ rare.

“W-what’s with you? Did you drink?” Akaashi asked, but Bokuto simply sighed again and turned his head, smiling in a dreamy way and he just looked… so happy?

“Nah. I’m just feeling blessed, Akaashi. Tonight was my best Christmas Eve ever. Can you believe I’m just so happy with you? I love you so much.” Akaashi blushed even more and his heart fluttered. That might have been Bokuto’s most serious and cheesy love confession ever so far. 

“R-right…” He helplessly tried to search for the right answer, but in the end all he did was sit next to Bokuto. His legs joined Bokuto’s on the cold floor under the table, and he leaned his head against his shoulder. 

Bokuto wrapped one arm around him, his hand resting on his side and tracing soothing circles over the shirt covered flesh. Akaashi rubbed his head against Bokuto’s shoulder like a kitten and smiled.

“I can’t believe you’ve been here all night. You should’ve told me you couldn’t sleep.” Bokuto hummed in response.

“I didn’t want to wake you. I tend to get restless during exciting times like these.” Bokuto’s voice sounded so calm and soothing. Was this all the work of those freaking Christmas lights? Akaashi chuckled a little at this new discovery. 

“I see. But tomorrow’s another day, Bo. Let’s just try to sleep for now, okay? We need our rest.” Akaashi couldn’t stop smiling though, and he shivered a little when Bokuto’s touch on his side started to tickle a little. 

“But Akaashi…” Bokuto mumbled, not looking away from the pretty Christmas tree. His fingers curled and Akaashi jumped at the ticklish tingle on his side. 

“L-let’s go to bed,” he quickly shrugged Bokuto’s arm off and stood back up. He yawned, walked towards the Christmas tree and turned off the twinkling little lights. Biggest mistake of the day - eh, night. The moment they were surrounded by darkness, Bokuto yelled out:

“ _Akaashi_! What did you do to the lights!” Akaashi froze when the thumping sounds of footsteps approached him quickly, Wait, what was-

“Hwahh!!” A hand grabbed his ankle, and Akaashi stumbled before colliding with the floor. 

“Bo- Bokuto? What are you - nohohoho!” Two hands grabbed both his sides and squeezed, making him jerk in response and burst into a hysterical giggle fit.

So that was the end of calm and peaceful Bokuto. Switching off the lights had worked like freakin’ _dark_ magic, and here Akaashi was, pinned to the floor in the middle of the night, and under some serious tickle attack. 

“Stah-stop! Bohohokuto!” Akaashi rolled from side to side, but some sneaky owl in the dark night was now climbing on top of him, both legs on either side of his waist and-

“NOHoho not that p-plehehase!” Akaashi gasped loudly when Bokuto wiggled his fingers up his ribcage, under his shirt. Bokuto’s fingers felt warm and torturous against his bare skin, and Akaashi’s sleepy mind could barely register what was even happening.

“Heyheyheyyy Akaashi, why don’t you turn those lights back on real quick hm?” Bokuto howled playfully, and he gave Akaashi’s ribs a couple of squeezes. Yep, good old loud and wild Bokuto was back.

“I c-cahahan’t! Stop tickling me, hahaha y-you’re crazy!” Akaashi managed to force out, huffing breathlessly as he tried to gather his breath. His body spasmed and squirmed helplessly, and he thrashed wildly when Bokuto wriggled his fingers in his armpits.

“Crazy huh? And you know what you are?” Bokuto leaned in until Akaashi could see him better in the darkness, and brought his lips closer to his ear.

“Ticklish.” Bokuto intensified the tickling of Akaashi’s armpits, fingers wiggling and digging into the center of the warm hollows, and Akaashi had to slap his hands over his mouth to prevent himself from screaming.

“No! B-Bokutohoho!” Akaashi laughed into his hands, his eyes squeezed shut and breathing heavily through his nose.

“Huehuehue, tickle tickleee!” Bokuto teased, and he blew a playful raspberry on the sensitive skin of Akaashi’s neck, his hands lowering again to grab at his tummy. 

With his armpits free from their short and unbearable torture, Akaashi managed to turn himself onto his stomach, arms flailing into the darkness and reaching blindly for whatever could be the switch of the lights. 

His hands touched the spiky Christmas tree, and he laughed in surprise when one of the spheres fell onto the floor. 

“B-Bahaha Bo! I c-can't turn ohohon the lights like thihis!” That damn fiend was teasing him so badly. He just always needed an excuse to tickle him into a frenzy of laughter like this. But in the middle of the night, and with something silly like the Christmas lights as an excuse? That was a something _new_.

“Then do a better job! My fingers won’t stop!” Akaashi wheezed and thrashed helplessly when Bokuto’s fingers dug in his tummy. He needed calm and peaceful Bokuto back, right now.

“Eehhee stahahap!” Akaashi’s body disagreed when he reached out his arms to try and crawl from under Bokuto’s weight, because this left his sides and ribs exposed. Despite the pitch black darkness, Bokuto didn’t miss this opportunity.

“AHH- hehehehe stoooop!” Akaashi gasped, and he kept crawling until he felt the spikes prick into his hair. His hands touched around, causing more spheres to fall and roll onto the floor. Bokuto was still tickling him, but a loud victorious laugh mixed with Akaashi’s squeaky giggles once he felt the little switch of the Christmas lights.

 _Click_. The lights were back on, and just as sudden as it started, Bokuto’s tickling stopped. Akaashi panted and now finally able to see, he turned his head and looked up at Bokuto who still sat on his legs, his hands resting on Akaashi’s sides and his eyes sparkling as he looked at the lights with a happy smile.

“So prettyyy,” Bokuto said, and Akaashi huffed before dropping his head in his arms, still breathing heavily. 

“Unbelievable,” he murmured. Right, being Bokuto’s boyfriend was just one hell of a rollercoaster ride. Which was why Akaashi found himself back at the coffee table after 2 AM, watching the twinkling lights of the Christmas tree as he cuddled together with his boyfriend. 

He had seriously no idea how he would have to explain to his parents why they’d turn up at the Christmas dinner, sleepy and exhausted, on the first day of Christmas tomorrow. Ahem, blame it on the Christmas lights?


End file.
